


14) No plan survives contact with the enemy

by Munnin



Series: Hugin Chronicles [14]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: When the Separatists put an end to Plan A, Red Mist and the Grey Jedi are forced to change tact.





	14) No plan survives contact with the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.
> 
> The Grey Jedi and Odd Squads are original characters based on members of the CSWCC. The original Argument’s End series can be found [here](http://munnin.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey+jedi+verse).

The battle alert siren sounded all across the Argument’s End and Red Mist answered it. Training and instinct had them in their armour and double timing to the briefing room. 

The Odd and the Grey Jedi were pouring in too, D’rue Nor-smen strapping armour on as he spoke. “We just ran out of time and diplomatic solutions. A Separatist battle fleet just dropped out of hyperspace on the boarders of the Silvestri System and they’re heading for Silvestri VII. We have less than half a standard hour before they breach atmosphere.”

He paused to lock his greaves over his boots. “This is no longer about finding a lost brother. This is about preventing injustice and protecting the people of the moon below us. We don’t have jurisdiction here. Silvestri VII is a free world, aligned with neither the Republic or the Separatist. Our job from this point on is to keep this fight off their world for as long as we can. To do that, we need to get the thing they came here for. And that’s Tahl.”

“Two lines of defence, two of offence.” He nodded to the group of commanders gathering in the centre of the room, Jedi and Clones alike. “Black Mace, take command of the End. Use her as the blunt stick. Keep the Separatists focused on you.”

Tem snapped a salute and turned to issue orders to his men.

“Jod’i, Keyani: get Fidelis squadron in the black. Your mission is to knock out the Separatists’ communication and keep them off the planet as long as you can. Don’t be careless with your lives, or each other’s.” He addressed the order somewhat pointed at the padawan. “We need you to buy us time, not stop them single headedly.”

Keyani didn’t poke her tongue out at him but her expression implied she wanted to.

He scowled back good-naturedly and went on. “Red Mist, we need you on the ground. If and when the Separatists break atmosphere, we need you to keep them away from the populated areas. There’s a lot of bushland out there. Push them, make them chase you, whatever works. Just keep them away from people and infrastructure.”

Fordo nodded, gripping the helmet under his arm at full attention. 

Sera picked up from D’rue fluidly. “Corvus, I need tactical in the air and on the ground. We’re limiting communication to tight beam bursts. You’re everyone’s eyes and ears on this one. Draft as many scouts as you need.” 

Tori nodded, only seeming to half listen as he adjusted something on Zig’s armour. 

D’rue picked up again. “Sera and I are going dirtside to collect Tahl and the Rus sisters. Alpha Strike-team, form up on the Glaive.”

“I’m coming with you.” Crispy stepped forward, bucket in his hand. “If you’re picking up Hugin, I’m coming.”

D’rue stared the Red Mist lieutenant down. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Crispy answered tightly, his jaw clenched. “You’re not retrieving Hugin without me.”

Sera looked from D’rue to Fordo. The Red Mist captain’s jaw was set just as hard as Crispy’s. “Fine.” She broke the stand-off with a shake of her head, settling her holsters on her hips. “But you’re in the Night’s Wing with me. And you follow my orders in the field.”

Crispy didn’t so much acknowledge her command as relax his posture ever so slightly

D’rue didn’t countermand her call, simply handed her her sabre with a meaningful look which she answered with a small nod. He turned back to address the room. “Alright, people. Let’s get to it. May the Force be with you.”

The sentiment was echoed back by the Odds as they broke up to take their stations.

Sera paused at the door, reaching out to clasp D’rue’s wrist. “ _Valhalla hal._ ” She whispered.

“ _Valhalla hal._ ” He nodded, clasping her wrist in return, heading to his own ship.

A blessing as much as a farewell. Should the worst happen. 

***

One thing that Jod’i never got use to was the lack of direction in space. In a dog fight, ship to ship, fighter verses fighter, there was no up, no down. Left and right were arbitrary, having meaning only to the person in the cockpit. Jod’i’s mind kept trying to orientate itself. To the planet, to the Argument’s End. Even as she darted and wove, chasing vulture droids as they poured out of the Separatist command ship, she kept looking for a horizon to refer to. 

“General, leave them to us.” Franco called over the comms. “We’ll keep them busy while you take out their communications.

Keyani’s laughing voice cut over the top before Jod’i could answer. “And let you have all the fun?” Her starfighter cut across Jod’i’s field of vision, bright and fast as it barrel-rolled around incoming fire. 

“Padawan.” Jod’i warned, shaking her head. But pride leaked into her tone too. It never failed to amaze her how easily Keyani flew. As if her wilful padawan belonged in space, unfettered by gravity or direction. No planet owned her. She belonged to the vastness of space and the thrill of the chase. But it was her duty to scold. “Let them do their job. We have one of our own.”

“Grumble, grumble.” Keyani answered with mock petulance, drawing her ship level and right way up to Jod’i’s. “I guess we didn’t pack all these ion clusters just to haul them around. Let’s blow something up. I say we start… there.” She darted the little ship forward, spiralling through the gap between two ships. 

“Sleemo!” Over the comms, Blasto swore, pulling up desperately as Keyani swung across his field of fire. “Watch your tail, short stuff!”

“Why?” Keyani called back as Jod’i raced to catch up, somewhat more cautiously. “I’ve got you guys to watch it for me. Fidelis! Fangs out!” 

“FANGS OUT!” The battle cry echoed back from every voice in the squadron, so loud it almost made Jod’i finch. Right now, she had a padawan to chase and a command ship to disable.

***

Sera landed the Night’s Wing in the middle of the road outside the shop, popping the hatch as soon as it touched down.

Eva Rus came out of the front door, blaster in hand. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Her expression hardened as Crispy followed Sera down. “And what the hell is he doing here?” 

Sera gestured Crispy to stay back as she stepped forward to meet the antiques dealer. “I’m sorry to have to do this, Eva. But things have changed and we’re out of options. I said I’d look into Tahl’s past for you and I have. But so have other people. The Separatists are hunting him. They want to make an example of him.”

“I know.” Eva cut her off. “I’ve seen their propaganda on the holonet. It’s all bluster.”

“No, it’s not.” Sera shook her head urgently. “They’re here. A Separatist battle fleet just dropped out of hyperspace. They’re on their way. Now.”

Eva’s breath caught, her head wiping around as Rebec came around the building to join them, wiping paint from her hands. 

“Rebec.” Sera bent her head in a nod of greeting, a little breathless in her urgency. “There’s a single Republic cruiser in orbit above us. They’re fighting. Fighting to buy us time. To get the pair of you and Tahl to safety.”

“Let them come.” Eva adjusted her grip on the blaster.

Crispy stepped in, “This isn’t a few droids coming to ask politely. There’s an invasion fleet up there. They won’t ask nicely, like we are. A droid army will march across this port and blast everything in their paths till they have what they came from.”

Sera glared at Crispy but picked up the narrative. “And what they want is to publicly execute Tahl. Please? Let us help you? Let us help Silvestri VII?”

The appeal seemed to work. If not on Eva Rus, whose grip on the blaster never wavered, but on Rebec. “Eva, we have to do something. Tahl, we can’t let that happen. We can’t let them take him.”

Eva never took her eyes of Crispy. “And what’s to stop you taking him. And disappearing us.” 

“My word.” Sera answered firmly. “I make you this promise – nothing happens here without your consent. What happens here and from here, it’s your call.”

Sera turned her head as the Glaive landed in the open space a few blocks away. “Our best hope is to get all three of you off-world, to get the fight away from Silvestri VII. A call has gone out to the Republic navy for back up but they won’t reach us in time. We get you off-world and we run. We make them chase us.”

“And after that?” Eva demanded, scowling as D’rue, Tem and Racket double timed down the street towards them. 

Sera raised a hand in D’rue’s direction to stop him, not taking her eyes from the Rus sisters. “As soon as it’s safe, we’ll bring you back here. Or resettle you anywhere you want to go.”

“And you have the resources to keep that promise?” Eva asked, a sneer in her voice. “A humble procurer who just happens to moonlight as an information broker?” 

Sera had the good grace to look embarrassed at the death of her cover. “A humble procurer who happens to work with a Jedi strike team. The Jedi strike team tasked with investigating the Malastare incident.”

Rebec noticed D’rue and glared accusingly. “You. I painted you!”

“And you did an incredible job.” D’rue answered, stepping closer with his hands outstretched in surrender. “For which I’m very grateful. We wanted to get to know you. Get to know the life Tahl has made for himself here. So we could make our recommendations to the Jedi Council.”

“And what _recommendations_ are those?” Rebec demanded, her face flushing as red as her hair in anger. 

“That he be left in peace.” Sera answered, stepping a little closer. “That CT-3050 be declared lost in battle and Tahl be allowed to live out his life as he chose.” 

Behind her, Crispy growled angrily. “This was never discussed with us.”

“No, it wasn’t.” D’rue turned on him, eyes dark.

“ _Allowed_.” Eva hissed. “As if it wasn’t his right.”

“We would make it his right.” Sera countered. 

Keyani’s voice cut over their comms, harsh and loud. “Flying fuckary! They got past us! We knocked out their communications but they kept going. Must be Commando droids. They’ll be in the blue any second.”

In the air above them, something broke atmosphere, heading to the bushland east of the port. All of them ducked as the sonic boom of its entry assaulted their ears.

“You did your job, Key.” D’rue answered, “It’s up to Red Mist now.” He rounded on the sister. “We’re out of time. We can argue rhetoric on the ship but right now we need to get you to safety.”

Sera stepped forward, placatingly. “We have a duty to Tahl. To protect him, and those he cares about. Please? Show us where to find him? We’ll bring him to meet you on the ship.”

“No.” Eva answered stubbornly, looking to her sister. “We’re going nowhere without him. And you’ll never find him without us.” 

“I’ll go.” Rebec pulled her fiery hair back, glaring at her sister. “I’ll take a speeder and bring him back.” 

A second boom, closer this time, cut the air. Like thunder out of a clear sky. “Red Mist in pursuit.” Fordo called. “But a second Sep dropship came down and heading your way.” 

“Alpha Strike.” D’rue ordered, drawing his own weapon as reports came back from their scouts. “Prepare to engage enemy.” Four more troopers stepped out, seeming to materialise from the shadows to form a protective circle around the Rus sisters.

Eva glanced at her sister, aware she would have to physically restrain Rebec to stop her from racing to Tahl now. “You don’t go alone.”

“Crispy and I will go too.” Sera nodded, holstering the pistol she drew at the second boom. She looked to Eva. “We can protect her.” 

Eva looked from Sera to Crispy, eyebrow arched. “And that one?”

Crispy gritted his teeth, trying to keep the anger of his face. Even if no-one could see it inside his helmet. “I want to keep him safe. He is my brother.” 

“Good.” Rebec slipped away from her sister, running for the shed where the speeder bikes were kept. “Let’s go.”


End file.
